


Phone Calls Past 10

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), no major spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony sat for a long time looking at that crappy flip phone Cap gave him before calling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Calls Past 10

**Author's Note:**

> Damn Civil War was something. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Too happy of an ending so I made it hurt a little more..

Tony sat at the desk in the Avenger's building. Could it even be called that anymore? After all that has happened? There were only three left and one wasn't even human. He still believes he was right but right now, sitting, staring at a crappy flip phone, he's not sure he would do it the same.

He blinks and millions of images flash, none of them pleasant. He saw his mother murdered in cold blood, he knows he can't blame James but he had to blame someone. Someone had to pay.

He sees Rhodey falling. Crashing to earth, no one seeming to care enough, everyone fighting for a cause no one actually wants to pick up a gun for.

He sees the Winter Solider, not James. He knows the difference. But he also sees James, he saw himself rip his arm off.

Steve. Steve leaving him. Steve hating him. Not trusting him. He sees Steve crouched off him shield posed at a stance ready to kill him and Tony believed it.

Tony, in that second, believed that his friend was going to murder him. He watched in horror as the shield came down and sank into his suit. He's not sure if he would have rather died. He's almost certain he prefers death.

Then he saw Steve walk away from him.

And now he is left with a phone. Left by the blond and told to call if he needs him.

The sky outside is obsidian black with no light to be seen except from the building itself. He picks up the phone and scrolls into the contacts. There is only one name listed.

Friend

Tony feels himself crumbling, thinking to himself that this must all be some cruel joke being played on him but hits call regardless.

The line is ringing for too long and Tony is about to hang up when he hears a surprised voice.

"Hello? Tony? I wasn't expecting to hear from you this soon."

Tony takes a deep breath, he didn't know who else he expected but hearing Steve still shocked him. He has a big speech planned and a million things to say and accuse people of but the second he opens his mouth all that comes out is a sob.

The line is filled with white noise.

The billionaire didn't even realize tears had started to fall across his voice until now. There was no saving him, he was too broken.

"I'm sorry," Tony whispered.

No one said anything. Tony was about to hang up, he wasn't welcome with them. He didn't fit in, he never would. He knows they all think he only fights for fame.

"I know."

It doesn't make much sense but the words sent the shorter man spiraling. He starts crying at an uncontrollable rate and words tumble out without cause. None of them mean anything except the last three, "I love you."

Silence claws it's way back into the line as if it's its new home.

He hears Steve sigh, "Bucky is back, Tony. He's really back. He put him under but he's here. I... We can't. Not after all this, not with him here."

"Steve...please.."

"I'm sorry, Tony. Call me if you need help with a mission. Goodbye."

A click sounded confirming the end of the call. The click sounded the end of them.

That night Tony sat staring into the darkness grabbing his chest wishing there was still and arc reactor there so he could just grab it and pull quickly to end his torment.

But there wasn't so he had to keep living. He had to pretend tomorrow he was ok, that everything was going to be ok even though he was dead. Even though he had lost it all.

A glance at the clock told him it had been 4 hours since he had called Steve, the clock currently read 4:57 in the morning. The sun would soon be up, a new day would be welcomed.

He wasn't ready for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Peace and love on the planet Earth


End file.
